censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
The Amazing World of Gumball
'The Amazing World of Gumball '''is a TV show that is one Cartoon Network. The show is censored in the USA due to having a TV-Y7-FV rating. Due to this rating the show is unable to show some content that are on other shows like the Regular Show and Adventure Time. It has also been censored around the world in order to make it more family friendly. Season One USA Censorship *Episode 7 #The title card is missing from the intro. *Episode 21 #The title card is missing from the intro. Australian Censorship *Episode 9 #When Tobias talks mentions a "Blood Pack" it is changed to "Pack" #All scenes of characters jumping out windows were cut. #The girls' quick reaction shot before Darwin and Gumball kiss was cut. #Gumball and Darwin commenting on how great their kiss was is cut. *Episode 10 #The scene where Mr. Small lights the painting on fire is cut. *Episode 13 #Rocky putting chemicals on his hand was cut. #Episode 17 #Principal Brown and Miss Simian kissing each other was cut. It shows the door beginning to open before cutting straight to their reactions. *Episode 23 #Cuts the jumping out of the window scene. #The interrupted kiss between Miss Simian and Principal Brown was cut. *Episode 24 #After failing to pronounce "Library" Gumball calls it "A place where nerds hang out" was cut. *Episode 25 #When Darwin and Gumball use the Electro Fat on Mr. Robinson, it shows the first few seconds when they turn it on and the small effect. They begin to turn it up, before it cuts to the Watterson's house having the blackout. This causes it to completely get rid of the electrocution scene. #Darwin's flashback scene is cut. #When Darwin and Gumball are caught using Mr.Robinson as a puppet. When they say 'wanna make out?' is cut. *Episode 26 #Gumballs butt transformation was cut. #Richard examining himself in the mirrror (and trying to get his man-boobs to stick up) was cut. *Episode 27 #The scene that shows Richard withdrawing money only to sneeze and blow his nose on it and then throw away, was cut. #Gumball falling out of the window when Mr. Cuddles attacked him was cut. *Episode 31 #A zoom-in was made in the scene where Richard says "Now, make me beautiful!" This was done in order not show a close-up of Richard's breasts with the electrodes attached to them. #Richard bending out the dint in Mr. Robinson's car was cut. #Richard showing off his newly acquired muscles was cut. *Episode 32 #The football post falling down on Gumball after he's kicked into it is cut. #Gumball doing all the bad luck activities with Anais is cut. This scene is zoomed in on Anais and Darwin. *Episode 33 #When Anais is about to be eaten by Kenneth, she says ''"what the..?" that line of dialogue is cut. *Episode 34 #When Gumball lifts up his skirt to Nicole, his butt is pixellated. #The close-up of Gumball's butt at the tournament is cut. Asian Censorship *Episode 2 #Instead of smashing the TV multiple times Gumball and Darwin hit it each other once. #The television exploding off-screen was cut. *Episode 3 #The script where Tobias says "Uh huh for twenty bucks" and Gumball saying "What?" is cut. #Darwin first borrowing Gumball's ten bucks is cut. #Tobias hearing that Darwin received ten bucks from Gumball and says "Great!" was cut. #The scene where Tobias said "20 bucks" and Gumball said "10 bucks" was completly removed from the TV boadcast. *Episode 4 #Any scene that has Mr.Robinson say "What the...?" is cut. *Episode 6 #Any scene that showed Gumball being naked had the camera zoomed into his face. Season Two USA Censorship *Episode 13 #The scene where the boys use shock therapy to stop Clayton from lying was cut. *Episode 27 #Gumball says "coward" instead of "bimbo" whe critizing Carmen. *Episode 40 #At the end, instead of directly cutting to black and then going to credits, the episode fades out instead with no credits. Australian Censorship *Episode 7 #When Gumball says "noob" the o's were muted *Episode 14 #Miss Simian cuddling Gumball in the freezer and Bobert setting Miss Simian ablaze was cut. *Episode 16 #The aftermath of Gumball and Darwin crashing through a glass pane is cut. Season Three Australian Censorship *Episode 20 #The scene where Gumball enters the Banana's house and sees Banana Joe in his room watching a video of an orange being peeled and Gumball being disgusted and then leaving the room was cut. Season Four USA Censorship *Episode 3-The ending scene where the Doughnut Sheriff tasers Marvin is cut. *Episode 25-The title card was missing from the intro. Season Five USA Censorship *Episode 28 #Part of the scene where Gumball runs through town acting like Mario is cut short. Category:USA censorship Category:Australian censorship Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Stub Category:Needs image Category:TV Category:South East Asia censorship Category:Latin America censorship Category:Asian censorship